The Lion's Temptation
by luckyluau
Summary: Ginevra Weasley returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year, ready to show her true values and beliefs. Ginny learns that by not hiding who you truly are, you find those who are destined for you. started over a year ago and way before HBP. will finish soon.
1. SelfAffirmation

The Lion's Temptation

Disclaimer: Iown nothing. I do not own harry potter, nor doI have blonde hair. I own the plotthough, and Damien Quinn, but ifI accidently stole him...my apologies. Great name, eh?

Self-Affirmation

A loud snap resounded throughout the tiny room in number 12 Grimmauld Place, jolting Ginny Weasley from a sound sleep. Groaning at her loss of subconscious state, she cracked one eye open to see if Hermione heard the noise too. Only, Hermione Granger was nowhere to be found, her bed was primly made and her knitting needles were tossed carelessly about. Lying next to the needles was a large, lumpy lilac jumper. Hermione was already preening herself to be the next Mrs. Weasley. Ginny laughed when she thought about what a poof Ron would look like in that jumper.

"Maybe I'll hide them, just this once," Ginny thought to herself, "Nice of her to wake me."

Ginny figured Ms. Know-it-all, the boy who just wouldn't die, and her annoying prat of a brother were secretly planning their next quest for world domination. She rolled her eyes when she thought of Harry. Harry finally cashed in on his fame and his newly acquired good looks. Nowadays Harry Potter strutted; he's probably shagged half of Hogwarts by now, especially all the Hufflepuffs. Ginny sighed with relief that she had quit fancying Harry in her fourth year; she grimaced when she realised that she would have shagged him in an instant if he asked. Not that Ginny Weasley was a blushing virgin, well not blushing anyway. She had actually never gone further than kissing, for which she was thankful. She wasn't waiting until marriage, just waiting for the right person. She had dated her fair share of guys. Michael Corner was sort of trial and error, and then she moved onto Dean Thomas. But, that ended, as he seemed to fancy football more than her. Ginny also had a brief fling with a Slytherin in her year, Damien Quinn, who happened to be her potions partner. She avoided Hufflepuffs at all cost, as they were pretty much worthless. Ginny had never experienced true passion in any of her relationships; she never felt a need to stay, nor had she felt completion.

Sighing, Ginny figured she should go down and eat breakfast. Damn that Weasley appetite. Not many people knew she could out eat Ron; she was more refined around the table than he was.

"Ginny, Get you're bloody arse down here, we leave in hour," Ron yelled, "OUCH! Mum!" Mrs. Weasley had undoubtedly slapped Ron for his language.

Ginny groaned, she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but then again, she didn't want to stay here. With Sirius gone, the house seemed like a massive Catacomb. It reeked of death and despair. More than once, Ginny wondered if the war was worth fighting for, if she was on the right side. Tom had left a bit of him inside Ginny, as much as she tried to deny it. Her childhood innocence had been rudely taken from his possession, and she never gained it back. Ginny knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help agreeing with Tom… even just a bit. Muggles, except the extraordinary ones like Hermione, whom Ginny did admire, had a tendency to muck things up. Like Colin Creevey, one of the biggest blithering idiots she knew. High pitched and annoying, Ginny felt like hexing him to infinity and back many times, but she just smiled and pretended to be his friend. Ginny sometimes felt misplaced in her family because they were all poster children for the light, yet she had been touched with darkness at the tender age of eleven.

Ginny secretly despised being in Gryffindor, she loved her family, don't get her wrong, but she felt stifled up in the North tower. Like Harry, the sorting hat felt Ginny would do well in Slytherin, yet Ginny, fearing the reaction of her family begged to be placed in Gryffindor. Now she was regretting it more than ever, yet this year had held a glimmer of hope for Ginny. After, her brief romance with Damien, Ginny began to make connections within Slytherin. Damien's cousin Pansy Parkinson had become one of her good friends, as had Blaise Zambini. She had even made amends with, or at least reached an understanding with Draco Malfoy. Draco was an enigma if she ever saw one. She longed to break that stony façade and see the pool of emotions he rarely showed, but that feat seemed impossible. For some strange reason Ginny felt drawn to Draco, and longed to spend more time with him. Yet, even though they hung out in a mutual crowd, Ginny and Draco had very few conversations, but at least they were civil. He's probably afraid of catching poverty, Ginny mused. Git.

"GIN, HURRY UP!"

Glancing into the mirror, Ginny splashed her face with cool water and drew her long red hair into a ponytail. She donned on a simple black v-neck tank top and paired with her school-issued skirt. She vowed that this year would be different. Ginerva Molly Weasley was fed up with hiding the person she really was.

A/N Draco arrives in next chappie!


	2. Blushes

Blushes

After passing through the barrier with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Ginny began searching for her true friends. Hermione was chattering on incessantly, her bushy hair crackling with excitement.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, I can't believe one of you wasn't made head boy! I wonder who'll be sharing the head dorms with me! It's a tremendous honour, you know, " blathered Hermione, "I can take SPEW _so_ much further."

Ginny snorted, giving Harry a private room would spell certain doom for the wizarding world. Voldemort would win by default, as Harry would refuse to leave his room until he shagged the whole of female Britain, maybe even some of the more strapping males too. He'd have to start a mail order shag business. And, Ron, well, Ron was just…stupid, er, stupid but loyal. On second thought, maybe Harry _should _have his own room.

"Bloody hell. Look at the Slytherins, strutting about as if they own the place," Ron complained.

Spinning about at the mention of Slytherin, Ginny ended her search.

"PANS!" Ginny yelled, pushing Ron out of the way, as she flung herself towards the slender, brunette Slytherin.

"GIN!" Pansy shrieked back as the two girls embraced each other. Blaise and Damien came up to meet Ginny. Blaise stood around 6'1 with tan skin, deep mahogany eyes, and unruly black hair. There was no denying it; Blaise was hot. Damien, on the other hand, stood around 5'10, but he still towered over Ginny at 5'2, with sea blue eyes and dark brown hair. Ginny's mood was instantly lifted, but where was Draco?

Meanwhile, three golden Gryffindors stood hanging with their mouths agape.

"Oh, dear brother, do you think you can manage my trunks? That would be absolutely corking," Ginny yelled, as she walked away chortling with her friends.

As the clambered on the train, Ginny immediately turned towards the corridor that the Slytherins usually occupied on the train.

"Not so fast, little Gryff," Blaise chided, "You aren't going down there Gin."

"What, afraid to be seen with a Weasley," Ginny spat, highly affronted.

"No, I'm afraid of what other Slytherins would _do_ to Potter's golden girl," at that comment Ginny punched him, "Besides, I've scored us better seats," he said laughingly, as he led them towards the end of the last corridor to…

"Sweet Circe, Blaise! You didn't tell me you were head boy! Hermione is going to piss herself!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, I—

"Actually, this is my compartment, Weasley," came a cool drawl from the window seat, "and I don't recall inviting you to join me"

Ginny gasped as she faced a regal looking Draco Malfoy with his Head Boy badge pinned to his school uniform. Ginny's grip on Blaise's arm tightened as she glanced at the sexy smirk that made her weak in the knees. Ginny began to wonder what those smirking lips would feel like pressed against her own. Her eyes widened as she frantically tried to collect her thoughts.

But before she could stop herself the words, "Well, I don't see your name on it," popped out of her mouth. Ginny could feel a blush spread over her face and creep down her neck as she inwardly cringed. Of all the witty phrases she could have said, of all the spiteful comebacks she could have uttered, she said _that_. It was official, Ginny Weasley wanted to die. But instead of saving herself, she turned to Blaise and said a bit uncertainly, "Well, it's not, is it?"

Her only response was a snort of laughter. She looked towards Damien who just rolled his eyes; probably ruing the day he dated this idiotic Gryffindor. Ginny spun about to check the outside of the door, and there in flowing silver script:

Head Boy Compartment

Draco Malfoy

How could she have missed that? Ginny uttered a soft "oh", and turned back around to face the mirthless compartment. Her blush had now deepened, but thank Merlin, she never turned purple, as Ron was fond of doing. She glanced at Pansy who was shaking her head; Blaise and Damien were both currently sniggering. Ginny slowly raised her eyes to Draco Malfoy to admit defeat and leave, but she was surprised to find his normally cool, expressionless gray eyes dancing with amusement.

"Have I finally rendered the spit-fire Ginerva Weasley speechless? I knew you were to poor to string a sentence together unless you were begging for food," Draco taunted.

Draco was hoping this would rile Ginny Weasley up, he thought she looked incredibly beautiful when she was boiling mad. Not many people stood up to him, but she wasn't terrified of him in the least, and he respected that. In fact, he respected her. He finally admitted to himself, in his sixth year, that she had bested him with that infamous bat-bogey hex in his 5th year. Draco Malfoy may be arrogant, but he knew when he had been beat. He thought Ginny had something special, yet he knew Ginny would never give anything special to him.

"Bugger off, _Draco_, or I'll hex you something awful. No doubt you've missed my bat-bogey hex. Sad that the only things in the castle willing to come close to your face are bogeys," Ginny spat back. Draco's eyes yet again surprised her, for they held no trace of malice. They still shimmered with amusement and had turned to a light silver. Momentarily captured by there depths, she lost all train of thought. Ginny's anger ebbed away and she visibly relaxed, "Besides, who in their right mind would want to sit with a mudblood, a Gryffindor man-whore, and the proverbial dim-witted sidekick. Even you can't be so cruel as to force me to endure them," she said to Draco.

Draco's eyes registered a small amount of surprise at hearing Ginny's berate her friends, especially her own blood, in such a manner. Even Ginny was taken aback at how easily Mudblood rolled off her tongue, although she did feel a twinge of quilt. Draco inclined his head slightly to signal she had passed his test. She flung herself into the empty seat facing Draco.

Immediately, chattering broke out among the five-some. They talked of their summers, quidditch, upcoming death eater initiations and the hi-jinks Potter would get up to this year. Eventually, Damien and Pansy were regaling the group about a family 'reunion,' mostly comprised of stony-faced death eaters, when Ginny lost interest. She studied the boy, no man, in front of her. One would probably not call Draco Malfoy "drop dead sexy," nor would women demand that he slam them against the wall and fuck them senseless. Though, he had done that before, she knew, but not from personal experience. His features had become less pointed, his shoulders had broadened, his muscles were well defined from quidditch, and if he had been standing he would have stood at 6'1. And his eyes, when he wasn't controlling his emotions, she noticed his eyes would change color depending on his mood. Ginny longed to see all of the varying shades. Draco Malfoy was…handsome. She noticed that Draco was now staring back at her and she started, slightly, with embarrassment and quickly looked out the window. She wondered what it would feel like to be embraced in his strong arms; just as she began to daydream about kissing him in his private room, the door to the compartment flung open.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco could feel the little weasel's gaze upon him throughout the conversation. He vaguely wondered if she liked what she saw. He cast a swift glance in her direction and made eye contact. Her cheeks reddened slightly when she was caught staring. Draco, in turn, took in the sight before him. Ginerva was a petite girl of 5'2; she had a slender waist and what seemed like perfect B-cup breasts. Her long, wavy, red hair was swept up in a ponytail. Draco almost groaned. He wanted to know what it felt like to thread his fingers through those deep red locks. Ginny was beautifully pale, like himself, her soft ivory skin held no imperfections. Draco studied Ginny's face. She had a cute little nose, and her face was sprinkled with cinnamon freckles. Her bright brown eyes were the picture of innocence, framed by golden lashes. She appeared to be a Gryffindor through and through, but the petite girl had surprised them all. He wondered if she had freckles all over her body; she had a smattering of freckles on her arms. Draco vowed that he would find every single freckle on her body and kiss them all, even if it took years- if she let him. Draco Malfoy held many unsavory attributes, but he wasn't a rapist. Overall, Ginny Weasley was beautiful. Not drop dead sexy, in fact, boys might even just pass her over and move onto some Barbie proto-type, but if you really looked at Ginerva Weasley, you discovered that she was gorgeous. And Draco really looked. He like that she had an earthy, raw, sex appeal that most girls failed to possess. His gaze shifted to her soft, full pink lips, and just as he began to daydream about kissing her in his private room, when the door to the compartment flung open.

"Pansy, Blaise, Draco!" cried Millicent Bulstrode, "Come quick. You have to see this. Goyle has got girls flocking to him—

"What did he do, get a new face?" Ginny interjected.

Millicent only glared, "No, I think some dark magic is going on. You guys need to come sort this out, the girls are getting violent with one another."

Pansy bolted up immediately to help, Blaise bolted too, but only because he felt he could use a good laugh. Damien decided he wanted to go visit his other friends in sixth year. But, Draco remained seated, for which Ginny was glad.

"Draco, you're head boy. Shouldn't you sort this out…and after you put things in order, maybe I can come back to your compartment," Millicent said as shot Ginny a look of pure venom, " _alone_."

Draco grimaced, "Get that mudblood Granger to clear this mess up. I doubt Goyle or Crabbe, for that matter, are smart enough to cast Dark Magic; I'm not even sure if they can spell Voldemort. Dim-witted fools. Goyle was probably trying to cast a novelty love spell on Crabbe and fucked the whole thing up. And, Millie, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot poll. You may go," he added with a dismissive wave.

Millicent huffed as she slammed the compartment door. Draco cast a swift locking spell. Ginny could hardly contain her excitement; she was alone in a compartment with DRACO MALFOY! Her heart did a strange sort of flutter, if only Ron could see her now.

D/G action coming up next! Sorry, if this is so boring, .


	3. Dark Mark

Dark Mark

Ginny had so much she wanted to say to him but had to clue where to begin. She wanted to ask about his father, wanted to know what made him smile, his favorite colors, although she'd guess green and silver, if he was a death eater yet, he had declined to comment on their earlier conversation, what he wanted to do in life. Basically, Ginny Weasley wanted to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. Little did Ginny know that similar thoughts were running through Draco's head. He knew she wasn't entirely swept up in Dumbledore's cause, but she wasn't entirely brainwashed by Voldemort. She was like himself, sitting on a fence, teetering from one side to the other. Instead of talking, they sat in a companionable, rather apprehensive silence. Eventually Draco drifted off to sleep. Ginny thought she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Draco was just so gorgeous, and she dared to think it, innocent looking as he slept. Ginny continued her perusal of Draco, when her eyes rested on his left wrist. She gasped as she saw the tip of the Dark Mark, marring his skin. She didn't feel disappointed, which surprised her, but she felt intrigued. What were his motives for joining Voldemort's ranks? She knew he was nothing like his father; he quit hiding behind that bastard in his sixth year. Slowly she bent forward, her curiosity getting the best of her (she had never seen the Dark Mark up close before), and pushed up the cuff of his shirt. Tenderly, almost reverently, she traced the Dark Mark, lightly with her fingertips. Draco stirred, and she quickly withdrew her hand, but his hand grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Don't stop," he muttered. His eyes had darkened into a deep blue/gray and they were a torrent of emotion. Confusion, surprise, lust…love? Ginny was suddenly cast under his irreversible spell.

"D-did, it…"she began.

"It hurt like hell," he said answering her unasked question, "It's burns most of the time now. It's sheer agony when he calls you though." Draco almost held a look of contempt on his face. Ginny noticed he was still grasping her wrist, and moved her hand away. But instead of placing her hand in her lap, she intertwined their fingers, almost as if acting on instinct.

"Why, did you get the mark then?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Just because I despise mudbloods, doesn't mean I personally enjoy killing people for the fun of it. I do agree that keeping the pure blood amongst wizards is the most noble of causes, but I also realize that we will eventually die out if we didn't marry Muggles. I don't fancy marrying my first cousin, would you? To pay my last respects to my father, I decided to join Voldemort. Let's face it, I'm not fond of that old coot Dumbledore or Potter. My beliefs are more in line with Voldemort. I will defend my side and my decision to the death. There is no going back now."

Draco watched as Ginny's eyes filled with pride, respect and, surprisingly, understanding. He thought for a moment he saw love, but what do Malfoy's know of love? Not really understanding what she was doing, Ginny slowly brought Malfoy's hand up to her lips. Turning his hand over, she kissed the Dark Mark.

Ginny knew her life would be different from that moment on. To her, kissing the Dark Mark was a more intimate act than sex; in a way she felt she had bound herself to Draco. She had also given her nod to Tom; she had willing just given respect to Voldemort himself, by kissing his symbol. Ginny knew at that moment that Draco Malfoy was the only man she'd ever turn her back on her family for. Kissing _his_ Dark Mark felt right. Ginny wanted a mark of her own, and the man sitting in front of her could give her a life she never dreamed of. She knew it was slightly stupid, as she never believed in frivolous things such as love at first sight, but at that moment she knew she loved Draco Malfoy. Not that she was ready to admit that to him…yet.

They sat caught up in this surreal moment, just staring at each other. Draco realized that Ginny had picked him. She was now his. It didn't matter that she was poor, or that she was a Weasley. He valued her. He valued her courage, her strength, her ideals, and her innocence. Draco felt his heart melt at the goddess before him. With his free hand, he leaned forward and wound a loose curl around his finger. Merlin, her fiery hair was as soft as silk. Ginny glanced into his lust filled eyes, and wanted to tell him it was okay. She was his.

"Draco, I— she began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss contained a sweetness she would have never expected from him. Although, the kiss was short and tender, she felt it burn through her soul; she wanted more. Draco looked unsure as to what to do next, which she found funny, as he was the Sex God of Slytherin, yet pleasing at the same time. It was obvious that he respected her, so he wanted to take things slow. She was glad she hadn't given herself to Damien. Smiling and giggling softly she leaned towards Draco again. Draco barely had time to marvel at her tinkling laugh when Ginny pulled Draco into another kiss.

Draco groaned as he released Ginny's hair from her ponytail and ran his fingers through the long silky strands. Ginny felt Draco's tongue sweep her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was immediately granted. Ginny had never felt anything as good as Draco's kisses. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Draco was like a drug, and he was intoxicating all her senses. Draco smelled so good; he smelled of rain and outdoors, possibly pine. But, she could tell she wasn't the only one who couldn't get enough of the other, as Draco had just pulled Ginny onto his lap. Likewise, Draco thought Ginny smelled heavenly of vanilla and lavender and she tasted like honey. Merlin, he couldn't get enough. Straddling him, Ginny fisted her hands in his soft hair as he bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan. Ginny broke the kiss, much to Draco's dissatisfaction, but Ginny just Grinned impishly as she kissed her way up his jaw, and then bit hollow point of his neck, then soothed the area with her tongue. As, she licked the outer shell of his ear, all the remaining blood in his body rushed to a certain part of his anatomy.

"Sweet Circe, Gin," he muttered as he flipped them over, so he was lying on top of her. He then began to ravage her mouth, with rough, intense kisses. Ginny felt a throbbing at her center-an ache, an ache to which only Draco held the cure. Detaching her hands from his hair, she slid them down his well-muscled back; Eliciting a groan of pleasure from Draco. She quickly tried to undo his silk tie, but fumbled a bit out of nerves. Draco gave her a sexy, half smile that dampened her knickers, as he loosened the tie for her. Draco let out a small hiss as he felt the cool silk of the tie slide across his skin as she quickly discarded it. Ginny's small hands were making fast work of Draco's buttons, wanting to feel his bare skin. Growing impatient, she ripped the rest of his shirt of sending buttons flying everywhere. Draco let out a deep laugh at Ginny's impatience.

"Now, now, Gin, don't go starting something you can't finish." Ginny reddened at his comment. Draco mentally kicked himself for not kissing Ginny sooner as he had been on fairly good terms with her for a year. Well, no time like the present time to make up for lost time, he mused.

"Just shut up and touch me, you arsehole" To show she was serious, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the compartment.

Draco smirked at the fire goddess below him. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, he reached behind her to unclasp her simple cotton bra, quickly discarding the offending fabric. Draco bit Ginny's neck just below her ear, causing her to moan and dig her nails into his back. Slowly, he kissed his way, capturing each freckle that strayed into his path, as he made his way down the valley between her breasts. His kisses and his touches were like fire. Draco massaged her right breast with his hand, while he took the other into his mouth, causing Ginny to arch up into him. Both groaned at the contact. Ginny wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last; she was also a bit apprehensive about losing her virginity on the train. She debated telling Draco she was a virgin, but the wonderful things he was doing with his mouth was clouding her logic.

"Merlin, you are so perfect," Draco murmured. Ginny's response was to lightly stroke the bulge in his pants.

"Draco, please, I want you," Ginny managed to gasp. Her mind soared into ecstasy as he slowly brought his and to the apex of her thigh, bunching up her skirt. Ginny, in turn, ripped off his belt and threw it somewhere next to her shirt. Ginny began to kiss him passionately once more. Each were so involved in the other that they hadn't noticed the commotion on the other side of the door.

"Why, aren't you going in, Blaise," asked an annoyed Pansy.

"The damn door is stuck, I think it might be charmed shut"

"Shit! You don't think they're killing each other do you? Why did we leave them alone?" asked a somewhat frantic Pansy. "We have to help Ginny! Draco can be bastard, but I didn't think he'd go this far. ALOHAMORA!"

Pandemonium ensued.

The busy couple were only alerted to the fact that they had intruders when…

"Sweet Merlin! Ginny's got a nice rack!" exclaimed Blaise.

Ginny and Draco jumped and scrambled off the couch as Pansy smacked Blaise across the face. Ginny shrieked and frantically searched for her bra, her shirt, anything, but they were all laying at the ground near Blaise's feet. Ginny, blooming a bright crimson, ducked behind Draco for protection. Draco looked murderous, as he tried to shield a beet-red Ginny from view.

"You're in no state to shield her, either mate," Blaise commented while nodding his head to Draco's unbuttoned pants and obvious arousal.

"That's it, out, OUT!" Draco roared at Blaise who was giggling like a schoolgirl, and at Pansy who was holding onto Blaise for support, while laughing at Ginny and Draco's predicament.

"All right, Drake. I was just stopping by to let you know the Heads are wanted at the front of the train in five minutes. And Gin," she said to the red forehead peeking out from behind and irate Draco, "your trunk is on the other side of the door," in undertone to Blaise she muttered, "I never thought Ginny would lose her virtue on a train. Maybe she's more like me then I thought." They exited the compartment with a snap.

Digesting Pansy's last comment, Draco whirled around to face Ginny. "You're a virgin!" he stated incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me!"

If possible, Ginny's blush deepened even more, but this time it was because of anger and hurt, but mostly hurt. She wondered if that's all Draco thought she was- a quick shag. She felt stupid for thinking she and Draco shared something special. The feelings obviously weren't mutual. Realizing she was still topless, she felt even more vulnerable, and desperately grabbed the nearest item of clothing, which happened to be Draco's button down shirt.

"Why," she spat venomously, "would it have mattered? I don't even matter to you. I'm just another one of your whores." Ginny was on the verge of tears, and her pain was evident in big brown eyes. Draco's heart almost broke in two. Ignoring his own state of undress, he took a step forward to Ginny.

"Yes, it matters. You should have told me, I want your first time to be special." Draco said as he wiped the tears cascading down Ginny's face away. He almost cringed at the power this girl had over him, she had reduced the powerful, ascerbic and immaculate Draco Malfoy into a lovesick fool, but she was worth his reputation and then some.

"But, it doesn't matter where I am, as long as it's you I'm with, it will be special," Ginny choked out. She was beginning to like Draco Malfoy more and more and she truly believed that statement. He wasn't the coldhearted bastard everyone believed him to be.

Draco leaned forward to kiss away her remaining tears. "I don't want to shag my girlfriend on the school train like some common slag," Ginny's heart lifted, she was his _girlfriend!_ "You're mine now Ginny, and I'm going to treat you like a queen. You deserve better than a train compartment. Even if it is the head boy compartment with my name on it."

Ginny beamed up at Draco and knew he would be well worth the wait. Draco's heart quickened when he saw how beautiful Ginny looked smiling at him, her hair all mussed up, her cheeks flushed, eyes radiating happiness and her lips swollen from _his kisses. _He felt as if he already loved Ginny, and would love her- forever. Ginny looped her arms around his neck and engulfed him in a tight hug. Looking him in the eyes while running her fingers through his hair she said…

"And yes, I will be your girlfriend," she laughed her tinkly little laugh. She liked that fact that Draco assumed she was his, and took without asking. His actions made her feel prized and valued, something she hardly ever felt.

Draco laughed with her, "I thought so," and pulled her into a kiss.

"Merlin. Do you guys ever stop? You have all year to make out. We're almost to Hogwarts, Draco, you need to get up to the front of the train," came Pansy's exasperated voice as she threw the rest of Ginny's uniform into the compartment. "Although, I suggest you both get dressed first," she said as she pulled Blaise from the compartment, as he was craning his head to see if he could glimpse Ginny's knockers through Draco's unbuttoned shirt.

Rather than get dressed herself, she watched Draco rebutton his trousers, gather his robe, run his fingers through his messed up hair, and pull on an undershirt. After he finished, he turned and looked at her, amusement once again evident in his eyes. He just stared at her and watched Ginny's discomfort grow. Why was he just staring? Did I do something wrong? Do I look like a blooming idiot? She began to fidget and snapped…

"Why, the bloody hell, aren't you leaving," she regretted the harshness of her words, but Draco just laughed his deep laugh.

"I would, love," he said taking a step forward and dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "but you're still wearing my shirt."

Ginny felt sheepish and blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she looked down at the glinting Head Boy badge.

"Oh."

She pulled off his shirt and donned on her own uniform. Draco gave her a swift kiss and headed for the door. But before she could stop herself and throwing all caution to the winds, as she hardly knew the man in front of her (but that will soon change, she thought), she cried…

"Draco, stop!" Something frantic in her voice made him stop and turn around looking concerned. He walked up to Ginny and cupped her chin.

"What is it, Gin?"

"I love you, Draco," Ginny said barely above a whisper. Draco looked quite shocked and Ginny felt like a stupid, foolish prat for telling him that, she was about to apologize when…

"I love you too, Ginerva," he whispered before he gave her a tender kiss, which quickly grew more passionate.

"Oh, for the love of all things holy!" came Pansy's frustrated shriek as she peeked into the compartment to see was keeping Draco.

A/N:Yeah, I know that seems entirely unrealistic because they seem to have just "met" each other, but I wasn't sure if my story completely sucked. If in fact my story is horrible and boring, this fic can stand as sort of one-shot-ish, but if it's good, I could continue and make it work. Review if you want, flame me if it makes you happy


	4. Gryffindor's and Glowers

Disclaimer As usual, I don't own anything. And if I needed a disclaimer on each chapter, disclaimer times 3, er, no 2. whatever, I'm not a mathematician.

Chapter Four

Pansy and Blaise waited with anticipation as the door to the Head Boy compartment slowly slid open. What they saw made their jaws drop. Draco Malfoy strode out of the compartment with a big goofy grin on his face. Malfoys aren't goofy- ever. They smirk, hell yes, grimace, most likely, but grin, hell no. When Draco spotted Pansy and Blaise gaping at him he desperately tried…and failed to muster a smirk. Blaise shook his head in dismay, what had that Ginerva Weasley gone and done to Draco? If the Slytherin's saw Draco in this state, they'd mutiny. Blaise needed to restore Draco's usual state of being- cold, menacing, and demanding. Unfortunately, his attempt to return a scowl upon Draco's face severely backfired. As Draco walked past Blaise and Pansy, Blaise pinched Draco's shapely bum.

"Oi! Drake, doesn't your best mate Blaise get a goodbye kiss too?

Whirling around, Draco smirked. 'Ah, he's back,' thought Blaise. Draco walked up to Blaise and pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss. He walked away chortling and smirking. Ah, well, at least Blaise did something right.

A stunned Blaise turned to Pansy, "I think I'm in love."

Pansy snorted, "I should be jealous." Pansy then grabbed Blaise for a kiss of her own, crashing her lips into his. She ground her hips against his seductively.

"Still in love with Draco?"

"Yep, I think I need more convincing," responded Blaise. Pansy rolled her eyes, and pulled Blaise into the compartment. Where they found Ginny Weasley in a similar state as Draco. Blaise was about to open his mouth and say something, but Pansy cut in.

"Don't even think about it, Blaise."

"Think about what?" said Blaise feigning innocence.

As Blaise, Damien, Ginny and Pansy sat in the carriages pulled by the thestrals, Ginny wondered aloud why Draco couldn't come with them.

"It's because of that oaf Hagrid. He isn't hasn't arrived at Hogwarts yet, so they Head Boy and Girl have to lead the first years on the boats. I hope they drown the tetchy ones," replied Blaise.

"Oh that's because he's on business for the Order of, er…of, on! On order of Dumbledore. Dumbledore reckons Hagrid should catch a few animals for his classes. And he's not an oaf," Ginny finished lamely.

Ginny was in silent agony; she almost exposed that Hagrid was working for the Order of Phoenix. Ginny felt awful for almost betraying Hagrid, as he had been nothing but nice to her.

"Gin, we already know about the Order of Phoenix. You don't have to cover-up for Hagrid," stated Damien.

"W-what? How do you know about the Order?" sputtered Ginny.

"Don't be daft, Gin," commented Damien, "Our parents are Death Eaters and Voldemort has many connections. More than you could ever fathom. He knew once he came to power again, the Order would mobilize. Not to mention, you've just confirmed any lingering suspicions we might have had about the Order's resurgence.

"Oh," stated a dumbfounded Ginny, "Do, er, all the Slytherin's know?

"About half," interjected Blaise.

"Wow, there are so many Death Eaters," said Ginny. She did the calculations in her head, and unless there was about five dozen order members stashed away in the basement, each person in the Order were outnumbered four to one. Her eyes widened. All they Slytherins smirked at her.

"At least you know you've aligned yourself with the right side," commented Pansy while draping an arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah," said Ginny as she shifted uneasily in her seat. She just realised how hard this year was going to be. Last year, concealing the fact that she knew of the inner-workings of the Order was easier. Last year, she and her Slytherin friends were just getting to know each other, so politics took a back burner as they explored their newfound connections. But with the new development with Draco, Ginny's life was about to get complicated. As much as she disassociated herself from the Order of Phoenix, she still knew most of their secrets and blatantly refused to give any information to Voldemort. It wasn't her place; she wasn't a spy. A sudden horrifying thought occurred to Ginny…Snape. He was a spy, that must mean her knew of Draco's initiation! Ginny needed to speak with Draco as soon as possible. His safety and secrecy might be in danger if word got around to the Order and Dumbledore that Draco was a Death Eater. She wanted Draco here with her, to quell her rising fears and doubts. She wanted him to tell her that they could be together openly and happily in a world that would accept them and what they stood for. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that she'd believe anything Draco told her, no matter how ludicrous. Ginny's musing was cut short as the carriages lurched to a halt.

"Do cheer up, Ginerva," said Damien lightly, pulling her from the carriage.

"Hey, will one of you please tell Draco I need to speak with him- its urgent."

"Gin, if you want to snog him, just intercept him as he comes back with the first years and ravage him behind that gargoyle there," said Pansy pointing to a particularly menacing statue.

"I am not in the mood for a snog!" Ginny practically yelled, "I just need to tell him something very important."

"All right, Gin. I'll tell him," said Blaise, "what's so important?"

"I can't tell you lot just yet," Ginny replied regretfully, as these three were her closest most trusted friends, "but I will tell you soon. This concern's Draco's safety, and I'd rather have him know first."

Damien, Blaise, and Pansy all looked quite shocked and worried, but refrained from pushing the subject. Ginny, at that moment, realised just how much valued and appreciated her friends. Whoever said Slytherin's weren't loyal must have been cracked in the head.

As they entered they entered the Great Hall, Ginny was reluctant to leave her friends in exchange for an angry Ron, who at that moment, was glaring at them from the Gryffindor table.

"I really love you guys," Ginny blurted out, "Thank you so much for being the best friends and Gryffindor could ask for."

'What is this, they day of love confessions,' Ginny thought to herself, 'well, as long as I don't get a snog after this confession, I should be good.'

Forgetting about their reputations, the Slytherin's smiled widely. "I love you too, Gin," squealed Pansy, giving her a hug, "don't let the other Gryff's get you down." Ginny in turn gave Blaise and Damien hugs and said goodbye as she headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny, wait up!" Ginny turned and saw Hermione running up.

"Hey, Hermi," Ginny said while glancing behind her bushy-haired friend, spotting her wind-swept boyfriend. Merlin he's gorgeous. He caught her eye and winked at her.

"Thanks for waiting, Gin," said Hermione. The two idly chatted as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table.

Ron glowered as Ginny sat down.

A/N Well, I hope this chappie was up to scratch. Sorry if it wasn't, if the next one doesn't make it better, sorry in advance. I had fun in the beginning of this chapter, if you couldn't tell! ;) Oh and, to my reviewers…THANK YOU! You all are so sweet.


	5. Fighting

Chapter 5

Ron opened his mouth to say something, undoubtedly a phrase with the words Ginny, Slytherin and a verb, in the same sentence. But Hermione cut in.

"Save it, Ron, until after the feast," bossed Hermione, "Don't ruin the first day back for Ginny, plus you need to set a good example for the first years."

Upon hearing his stomach emit a large growl, Ron grudgingly conceded. Ginny beamed at Hermione. "Thank you," Ginny mouthed. Hermione just nodded and smiled.

After the sorting song, and the initial din of conversation died down, Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table. She saw Blaise lean in and whisper something to Draco. Draco sought out Ginny at the Gryffindor table; he had concern written all over his features. Ginny tried motioning toward the door, but at that moment Ron decided he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"We need to talk, _Ginerva_ Molly Weasley."

"No, _Ronald_ Billius Weasley, Weasley, _you_ need to listen," spat Ginny who was beginning to turn red in the face.

Both of the Weasley's ears were glowing red- that was never a good sign. Wizened Gryffindors scooted out of they way, pulling clueless first years with them. They'd never seen the tempers of both Ron and Ginny Weasley combined.

"Ron, you hold no power over me. You can't tell me who my friends should be," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice even and temper in check, "they make me happy, Ron. Do you not want to see me happy?"

"Ha!" yelled Ron, pounding his fist on the table, making the population of the Gryffindor table jump. All heads in the Great Hall swiveled towards the two flaming red-heads, "So that's your excuse," Ron shouted, Ginny looked more than slightly confused, "Happiness- that's your excuse to go and snog the whole of Slytherin!" Ron bellowed rising from his seat. Harry looked up at the mention of snogging.

Ginny stood up too. She was not going to take her brother's accusations sitting down (A/N, no pun intended). "How dare you! I would never do that. I'm not Harry!"

"Oi! Don't bring me into this," shouted Harry.

"Shut it, Potter," both Ginny and Ron yelled.

"I saw you at it. Fraternizing with Zambini and that sixth year Quinn. And I heard on the train about Crabbe and Goyle, what were you, the first girl in line? You're no better than that ugly slag Parkinson!"

Upon hearing this comment, Ginny slapped Ron across the face. "Don' t you ever call her that again. Don't you ever talk about my friends like that. You have no right to insult people you know nothing about, Ronald!"

Across the hall, the Slytherins were watching Ron with narrowed eyes. Blaise looked ready to hex Ron for taking a jab at his girlfriend. Only Draco seemed slightly amused. Slightly. But that was only because his girlfriend appeared to have the upper hand.

Ginny glanced around and noticed that the entire hall was focused in on them with rapt attention. Even Dumbledore stood speechless. Ginny really didn't want the entire school thinking she was a slag, or listening in on what should have been a private conversation between siblings. Ginny reached over and grasped her brother's arm.

"Ron, please, stop. I'm sorry, let's talk about this elsewhere," Ginny pleaded in a lower voice. But Ron's anger at his baby sister was beyond reason.

He shoved off her hand, "Don't touch me, you Gryffindor whore. Weasley's don't consort with Slytherin's. Ever. I never believed those that called us blood traitors were right, but they were. They were right about you. You are a disgrace. You've probably not only betrayed our family, but the light side as well. Don't ever speak to me again, you common slag. You'll find no place here."

Tears were pouring down Ginny's face. Why was Ron saying such awful things to her?

"Do you really believe that, Ron? Do you? I love our family more than anything," Ginny choked out.

"I meant every word," said Ron, "Get out of my face," he spat while pointing toward the Slytherin table, "You're no better than Slytherin scum, slag. You are no Gryffindor. You are no Weasley. You aren't my sister. You might as well be a Death Eater!" yelled Ron.

The silence in the hall was deafening. First years were cowering, teacher's sat rigid in their chairs, Draco was gripping the table in anger and his eyes had turned slate gray, Pansy and Damien were barely restraining Blaise from beating the shit out of Ron, Hermione was silently crying, and even Harry stopped snogging a 5th year to watch Ginny's reaction.

"I hate you," Ginny whispered, "I HATE YOU!" she yelled, "Verrenté!" Draco grimaced involuntarily; he knew the effects of that spell a little too well. Ron's bogey's attacked him as Ginny ran from the hall sobbing. Pansy got up to run after her, but Draco stopped her, "I'll go."

The great hall swelled with chatter as everyone talked over the recent events. The only silent table was Slytherin. Most had come to respect Ginerva Weasley (She is a pureblood, after all), and she was cunning enough to earn a place with Damien, who was pretty influential for a sixth year, Pansy, Blaise and Draco- all revered pure bloods. They were all glaring at Ron, no doubt planning his doom.

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table, "Finite Incantatum," whispered Hermione, pointing her wand at Ron's face. Ron was still breathing heavily from the fight and his face was a blooming scarlet. Hermione still had tears running down her face.

"Oh, Ron. What have you done? I know you don't really think those things. Why did you go overboard in such a manner?"

Ron at least had the decency to look guilty. "I know Hermione. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me."

"Ronald, that is no excuse. If Ginny deems her Slytherin friends worthy of her acceptance, then we should trust her. I've seen them interact, Ron, they are not using her. They truly care about her and you know Ginny loves her family more than anything, and is so proud of being a Weasley. Why did you yell at her?"

"Merlin Hermione, I don't know. It's just something inside me snapped and I couldn't stop. Why couldn't she befriend a bunch of Ravenclaws or even those moronic Hufflepuffs, why choose people from Slytherin? Well, at least she isn't fraternizing with Malfoy."

"As much a Bastard Malfoy is, he's second to me in all my classes, except potions. He beat me there. Not to mention he's wicked cute."

"Hermione!" Ron gasped in shock, "but he calls you Mudblood!"

"Oh, grow up Ron, go apologise to Ginny"

"You're right, I'll find her after dessert."

Hermione growled at Ron, but Ron chose to ignore it. He needed time to cool down and figured Ginny needed time too.

When Ginny ran from the hall, she ran until she was so blinded by tears that she stumbled and fell. She had never felt so worthless in all her life. How could Ron say such mean things to her? In her heart she knew Ron didn't really mean what he said, but a large part of her believed he really did hate her. Ginny just curled up into a ball and sobbed harder- she felt so lost.

Trying to avoid being seen, Draco had casually slipped out of the Great Hall after Ginny, but little did her know a pair of twinkling eyes followed him from the hall. As soon as the oak doors shut behind him, Draco sprinted frantically in search of Ginny. His gut told him to run toward the dungeons, so he did. He ran past the Slytherin entrance and turned down a dark hall. He heard muffled sobs coming from the end of the corridor. He ran faster.

The sight before him broke Draco's heart. The normally strong, proud and resilient Ginerva Weasley was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap.

A/N sorry about the dialogue in the arguments. I'm really horrible at writing those, because I'm horrible at them in real life. My one and only comeback is "Your face" which I feel is more effective than "your mother." Ooo, I am so far from where I want to be with the plot, no worries, I'll bring it back around at then end of the next chapter.


	6. Traitor

Traitor

Draco slid down the wall next to Ginny; he didn't know if she wanted to see him or not, plus, he'd never been an expert at comforting women.

"Gin," he said while stroking her hair.

Ginny looked up, "Oh, Draco," she said, "I--," she began to say, but dissolved into tears.

Draco gathered Ginny into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, love, it'll be okay."

Even through her tears Ginny managed to choke out, "I believe you."

Draco held onto Ginny, slowly rocking her and stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort and love. He had never really liked Ron Weasley, but at the same time, he didn't really have anything against him, except that he was a dirt-poor, nosy, muggle-loving fool, but now he hated Ron with a passion. How could anyone be insensitive enough to make this girl cry? Granted Draco had taken jabs at Ginny in the past, but he'd never said anything to such a hurtful or hateful degree. Ron didn't deserve such a good sister. Draco held onto Ginny more tightly.

"Draco," whispered Ginny, looking up at him with her tear stained face. Circe, even with her blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes, she still was beautiful.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked.

"You don't think Ron meant what he said about me, do you?"

"Gin, don't believe a word your brother said. He's a blooming idiot. You know you aren't a slag, or a traitor. You know you love your family, and they love you. Ron's probably just got carried away, not that that's a good a excuse for saying that to you."

"But aren't I a traitor? I mean I agree with Voldemort for Merlin's sake! I knew one day I would have to tell them where I stood, but not like this. I wasn't expecting Ron to make blind accusations about me, which just hit a little too close to home. I was planning on telling them bit by bit."

"Ginerva, you aren't a traitor. You are not going to be a traitor until you betray yourself. Standing up for what you believe in, is not a crime. If your family is as great as you say they are, they'll love you, despite your beliefs. Granted they may not like you or be entirely pleased with your choices, but they'll never stop loving you. Regardless of your beliefs, Gin, you're still a Weasley, as long as you want to be a Weasley, they'll want you to be a Weasley."

Ginny's heart lifted. She felt so ashamed for reacting like this. Maybe one day soon, or even a couple of years down the road, she'd make her beliefs known and of course there'd be fighting, but they would still love her. And unless Ginny murdered Ron, her family would still love her. Or at least she hoped they would, but if they didn't, maybe by that time she wouldn't care. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't care.

"Draco, why are you such an arsehole all the time—

"W-what?" sputtered Draco. What the hell did he do wrong? "You—

"No, let me finish. Why are you such an arsehole, when you are actually so caring and thoughtful?"

"Ah, well, would you rather have me treat every girl like I treat you?"

"NO!"

"Then don't complain. Besides, I'm nice to Pansy, Blaise, and Damien. Granted we grew up together because our parents wanted to stress the importance of forming alliances early, but that counts, eh?"

Ginny laughed, "just promise me one thing, Draco."

"Just one?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Be nice, er, civil to Hermione. Even if it kills you."

Draco looked horrified. He hated that jumped up Mudblood.

"Ah, Gin, I," he looked into Ginny's hopeful face, "er, alright, I'll give it a go." Draco was not happy with the turn of events. Ginny, on the other hand, was beaming.

Ginny giggled, "Now would be a good time for you to kiss me."

"Yes, now seems like a good time," replied Draco. He wasn't so unhappy anymore.

After eating his fill of treacle tart, chocolate gateau, pudding and pie, Ron exited the Great Hall in search of Ginny. Hermione said Ginny would avoid the tower because she didn't know the new password or wish to speak to him or other Gryffindors. That still left a variety of options. Ron figured that because Ginny was such a snake, she'd be around the dungeons. Ron was ambling towards the dungeons when a group of Slytherins passed by on the way to their dorms. They all hissed at him.

"Lost, Weasel?" drawled a cold voice.

Ron turned expecting Malfoy, but he came face to face with an extremely brassed off Blaise Zambini. Ron had never had much contact with Zambini, but disliked him all the same. He hung out with Malfoy and was shagging Parkinson for Merlin's sake.

"I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"I thought you didn't have a sister, Weasel."

"If you aren't going to help me, then kindly piss off."

"I'm not leaving until I've beaten the shit out of you. Maybe you'll think twice next time before insulting my girlfriend and Ginerva."

Ron was actually a bit frightened. The usually spirited Blaise now possessed a cold, calculating stare.

"Would you really want to dirty your royal hands with 'such filth' as me, Zambini?" Ron spat.

"Fair point weasel, I'll just have to…TARAN—," yelled Blaise raising his wand.

"Blaise, Stop!" screamed Pansy who had just run up, "Don't!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He'd left his wand in his trunk. Stupid really. He'd never thought he'd see the day when Parkinson saved his arse.

"Why the bloody hell should I not hex him?" yelled Blaise, "This piece of filth, as he rightly calls himself, called you and Ginny slags. Why the hell should I not do something about it?

"Just don't. He's Ginny's brother, as much as I try to deny it, he is. Let it go this once, Ginny wouldn't want you to do this. Well not today anyway."

"Fine, let's go," said Blaise lowering his wand. He, Pansy, and the group of Slytherins sauntered towards their common room. Ron stood quite relieved in the corridor. Unfortunately, halfway down the corridor, Blaise had a change of heart and doubled back. He walked briskly towards Ron, and before Ron knew what hit him, Blaise punched Ron with all his might in the face. Ron's head was reeling.

"Ginny's worth tainting my hands with your blood, you bastard," Blaise spat. He walked off before Ron had a chance to retaliate.

As much as Ron hated Blaise at the moment, he did have enough sense to realise that Ginny's friends truly did care about he. But that still didn't change the fact that they were Death Eater scum. Ron walked past the entrance to the Slytherin common room and turned left down a deserted corridor.

What he saw made his heart drop to the floor and his dinner take it's place. He really thought he might be sick, or faint, or both. His sister, HIS SISTER, was intensely snogging with Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY, git extraordinaire, at the end of the corridor. They were pressed so closely together that it would be impossible to squeeze a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean between them. Ginny was grinding against Draco, who was obviously enjoying it, as he attempted and somehow succeeded in pulling them closer together. Ginny was moaning his name as Draco began to slide his hands up her shirt. Ron had seen enough to last a lifetime, two in fact.

"Oi! You slimy git! Get your hands off my sister!" bellowed Ron.

Draco and Ginny abruptly broke apart. Ginny was glowing with such happiness that even Ron in his brazenly angry state couldn't fail to notice. Hermione's voice drifted into his head "They make her happy, Ron"…Shut up Hermione! You weren't even talking about Malfoy. When Ron focused back on the "couple," Draco was pulling Ginny to her feet.

"I was coming to find you to apologise, but apologise for what? Look at you! You are a slag! You were practically shagging that bastard in the corridor."

The happiness fell off of Ginny's face and Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ron's eyes narrowed at the gesture. "We weren't shagging Ron. We were just having a snog."

"That was not just snogging! If I hadn't dropped by a moment sooner, you would have been shagging!"

"Ron, listen to me, please. I've never shagged anyone, and I've only just kissed Draco. Believe me, we haven't shagged," well not yet, anyway, she thought privately.

"Draco. Since when is he _Draco_ to you?" Ron yelled. Draco himself was being strangely quiet, but his eyes had darkened to slate gray again.

"Since last year, when I became friends with the Slytherins."

"You've been snogging that bastard for a _year_," Ron gasped going paper white.

"No, just since today. Ron please believe me, I'm not a slag," Ginny pleaded.

Ron nodded his head in assent, but changed tactics with the speed of light. "So, you're not a whore, but you're still snogging a filthy Death Eater. He doesn't deserve you. Your probably just his plaything until Parkinson opens up again."

At those words, Draco strode forward and slammed Ron up against the wall by his throat. "Listen up, Weasley. I don't need to prove my character to you to get into your good graces. I don't want your acceptance. I will continue dating your sister whether you like it or not. And maybe I don't deserve her love, but neither do you," Ron was turning purple, but Draco increased his grip, "don't make accusations about me you can't back up with proof. I love your sister. I'm not snogging her because I can; I'm with her because I want to be- I chose to be. Don't demean our relationship just because you fail to possess enough brain cells to comprehend it. If you ever insult Ginny or my friends in front of me again, I swear to Merlin, I will kill you."

Ginny's eyes went wide. She knew Draco wouldn't actually kill Ron, but she did know that Draco never made empty threats.

Ginny touched Draco's back and said, "Let him go. You're hurting him." Draco grudgingly released his death grip. Ginny turned to Draco. Draco's eyes were like rolling thunderclouds. Ginny was almost frightened, but this was the man she loved, and he was angry for her. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Draco's not a Death Eater, Ron." Ron jolted his head in surprise and cracked it against the wall. In Ron's obvious pain and confusion, Ginny thought of the most powerful concealing charm she knew (she was rather gifted in charms) and shot it at Draco's wrist, concealing the mark. She smirked at Draco.

"What! Of course he is!" Shouted Ron, when he recovered.

"I'm not, Weasley," Draco said as he yanked up his sleeve to show the absence of the Dark Mark. Ron was momentarily speechless. "Fine, he isn't, but Zambini, Parkinson, and Quinn sure as hell are."

"No, they aren't, Ron," said Ginny. Well they aren't yet anyway, so I'm not technically lying, Ginny thought to herself. "Why can't you just accept that Slytherins can be good people too, Ron?"

Ron desperately didn't want to admit that Ginny was right. His reasons for being an arsehole to Ginny were baseless and he knew it. Ron was trying to pull something out of mid-air. Anything to avoid admitting defeat, he didn't want to own up to the fact that he was wrong- not in front of Malfoy. Ron's streak of pride could be classified as dangerous. Ginny was now looking at Ron expecting an apology. Draco still looked murderous, well not murderous, just ready to maim. Both Ginny and Draco could see a light bulb flick on over Ron's head as his furrowed brows returned to normal.

"So he's not a Death Eater and he's not using you, but you should still leave him, Ginny. Look how violent he gets," said Ron while motioning toward his neck, "if you put a toe out of line to piss him off, he'll have no problem hitting you."

Ginny gasped in horror at her brother. She knew Draco would never hit her, in fact she stepped forward to punch Ron, but Draco beat her to it. Draco swiftly punched Ron across the face.

"Don't you ever accuse me of beating Ginny or any woman. Ever," Draco was shaking with such rage that he seemed beyond words. Instead he punched Ron as hard as he could in the stomach. As Ron doubled over in pain, Draco stalked off.

Ginny leaned down to comfort Ron, although she felt that he didn't deserve it. But as Ginny glanced down at her brother, her heart went out to him. He looked like a man defeated physically, emotionally, and mentally.

"Oh, Ron, why do you have to be this way?" Ginny asked, but Ron only grunted.

Ginny didn't even need to ask the question because she already knew the answer. Ron's whole world had been turned upside down today and he had been desperately trying to string together any shred of former reality he could muster. Therefore, he provoked Malfoy. He was used to the cold-hearted bastard that took every opportunity to insult his family and financial situation. He was not accustomed to the Malfoy that snogged his sister- the Malfoy that made his sister happy. Both Ron and Ginny knew that Ron had crossed the line with that last jab at Malfoy.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, but, Gin, Malfoy—

"Ron, just stop at sorry. That's all I need, that's all I want to hear from you."

"I love you Ginny, I just want what's best for you."

"I want what's best for me too, Ron, and Draco and my Slytherin friends are so good to me. Don't deny me that."

Ron sighed and nodded. Ginny grinned and hugged her brother. "You should go see Madam Pomfrey about your eye," she said while indicating toward the eye that Draco punched. It was beginning to swell, "Wait, what happened to your other eye?"

"Long story," muttered Ron, "To shorten it up, Blaise decided that I was worth the hit."

"_Blaise_ hit you! Wow, you must have really pissed him off."

Ron glared at his sister as he kissed her goodbye. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny decided to search for Draco to calm him down. Hermione had given Ginny the location and password to the head dorms at dinner. Ginny marched off in search of the statue of Wendelin the Weird.

Meanwhile, up at the infirmary, Ron creaked open the door, only to find Madam Pomfrey ready with a healing potion.

"Took you long enough, Ronald. I knew I'd be seeing you tonight after that show during dinner."

"Kneazel," Ginny whispered to the statue of Wendelin the Weird on the fourth floor. The statue slowly moved aside to reveal the secret entrance to the head dorms. Ginny opened the door to find a frantic Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny! Thank Merlin you're here! What's happened? Draco came storming in here muttering something about Weasels, and oh, he was so mad! He punched that wall over there," Hermione said indicating towards a pretty sizeable dent, "Ron, hasn't done something terribly stupid, has he?"

"Yes Hermione, he has, he's up in the infirmary now."

Hermione jumped up and dashed through the portrait hole, shouting, "Draco's room is up the left staircase!"

Ginny quickly climbed the staircase to Draco's room and knocked on the door. No answer came, so she tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. She quietly opened the door, to find her boyfriend. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; half of his possessions lay broken and smashed about his room. Ginny muttered a quick reparo spell and the room righted itself. Ginny sat down next to Draco and rubbed his back.

"Draco, I'm sorry about what Ron said. You'd never do something like that."

"But what if I did, Ginny?" Draco's face was so full of pain and anguish that Ginny could barely take it. She leant forward and kissed his temple.

"You wouldn't because you can't Draco. You are better than that. You know you are better than that. Ron had no idea what he was talking about, why did you let him bother you like that."

"You don't know Ginny. Look at what I have for a father. He-," Draco's words were faltering and he was tense with anger. Ginny pieced together Draco's words and actions. She finally understood. Draco's father beat his mum. Ginny had never hated Lucius Malfoy more in her entire life, and this is including when she found out that he had given her the enchanted diary.

"You are not you father, Draco. You're nothing like that bastard. Don't ever think that you are. He deserves to be back in Azkaban, rotting away for what he does to your mum, okay? Draco look at me," Ginny said, tilting Draco's head so she was staring into his eyes, "I love you. I know in my heart that you would never hit me or any other woman. As long as you believe in me, and believe in yourself, you will never turn out like your father."

Draco gazed into Ginny's eyes, "I believe you," he whispered before he captured her lips in a kiss. Suddenly, Draco broke the kiss clutching his wrist in pain.

"Shit," he muttered, "Not now." The mark on his wrist was glowing black, the concealment charm had long since worn off. Not that a charm could hide a mark that powerful for long.

Ginny suddenly remembered the urgent news she needed to tell Draco earlier. Draco was frantically searching for his cloak so he could leave the grounds and apparate.

"Draco! Stop, you can't answer that summon!"

"I have to, Gin. He'll kill me if I don't go."

"You'll be in more danger if you _do_ go, Draco!"

"What are you talking about Ginny? What could be worse than Voldemort's wrath?"

Ginny was at a loss, how the hell was she going to tell Draco that Snape was a spy?

!Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

!A/N! There, now I'm sort of back on track with the plot! If you've made it this far, bear with me.  wow that was a long chapter.


	7. Secret Told

Ginny could her Draco's light footsteps quickly descend the stairs. Losing all rational thought, Ginny ran to the door and yelled at Draco's retreating back "Snape is a spy for the Order!" Draco froze, his hands steadied himself on the wall.

He slowly turned to face Ginny, the confusion evident in his face, "What?" was all he could manage to say.

"Snape, he's been secretly working for the order all this time. I don't want word getting back to Dumbledore that you're a death eater! I know this is selfish Draco, but I don't want Snape to ruin us!"

"Snape is a spy for the light? He's managed to convince Voldemort that he is actually a spy for Dumbledore," Draco's cool composure seemed to have faltered upon learning that his trusted potions master was a spy, "how will this put me in danger?"

"If Snape knows you're a Death Eater, he'll tell Dumbledore and you'll be hunted down by the Order!" Ginny said frantically.

"I was initiated over the summer, Gin. Dumbledore probably already knows. Right now, the only danger I'm in is facing the Cruciatus curse by Voldemort's wand for my lateness. I must go Ginny…it is my duty after all." The urgency and fear was radiating from Draco and Ginny reluctantly decided to let him go.

"We'll talk about this when I come back, love," Draco whispered as he strode forward and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't worry."

But Ginny did worry. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched him run out the door. She would worry every time he was called to a summons, worry that he would be tortured to insanity or cursed to death. Continuing her musings Ginny slowly entered Draco's newly restored Head Boy room and took in her surroundings. The spacious room had a surprisingly warm feeling with deep rich woods and a plush rug that snuggled her toes. Curiously Ginny hopped on the bed and immediately sank into it's softness; having heard rumors of the fine silk sheets that Draco often bedded witches in, she tentatively pulled back the lush dark green cover and let out a shriek of laughter. Draco slept in cotton quidditch sheets! Ginny's eyes lit up as she watched snitches move about on the well worn in sheets; Draco's boyish quirk made her heart swell with love. Obviously, these were the sheets he slept in when he wasn't planning on seducing a witch or maybe no girl was lucky enough to have actually been shagged in his heavenly bed.

Reluctantly removing herself from Draco's bed, Ginny continued to explore the room and found the large space, no matter how warm the atmosphere, rather cold. Ginny walked past the plush chairs in front of a grand fire place and whispered a charm to light a fire. Warmth instantly filled the room. After admiring Draco's marble bathroom and feeling the warm fluffy towels, Ginny walked back into the bedroom and began digging through Draco's drawers. Stripping off her outfit, she pulled on a green t-shirt and boxers, inhaling Draco's scent as she did so. Ambling over to the Draco's desk, she conjured to cups of cocoa (with marshmallows of course) for their chat later. Turning away from the table, she cast a heating charm on the mugs and snuggled into Draco's bed. She forced herself to stay awake, but the softness of the bed and the power of Draco's woodsy scent gently led her into a peaceful slumber.

A/N sorry! It's been over a year since my last update and HBP came out over the summer. Naturally, that book screwed with my original story line, so I'll try to work in a little bit of HBP and stick with my story. If you're still reading, thanks for bearing with me!

Oh! And a new chapter will be coming really soon, like in a few days, I just have to get used to writing fanfiction again! Lol. :)


	8. Plans in Motion

Draco stormed through the castle, muttering curses all the way to the Head Dorms, wincing with each step he took. Ready to break every possession he owned again, he threw open his door, but stopped short at the sight before him. Ginny Weasley was curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Hearing her soft breathing made him forget the ordeal he endured with Voldemort and his father that evening. Taking in the sight before him, he felt amazed at how fast his life had changed. He and Ginny had gone from being fairly good friends for a year to something he never thought he could experience. His musings were interrupted when he caught a glimpse at his bed sheets. Draco's cheeks reddened and he grimaced as he watched the snitches race gleefully across his bed. Why hadn't he requested that the elves put his silk sheets on? Stepping forward to wake Ginny, Draco doubled over as pain emanated from his body.

Ginny stirred as she heard Draco's muffled cry of pain. Ginny bolted out of Draco's bed, a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep, and ran to help her bleeding boyfriend.

"Sweet Circe, Draco, what happened?" Ginny was wringing her hands with worry. Had the situation been different, Ginny would have been horrified at how much she was channeling her mother. Ginny ushered Draco to the sofa by the fire so she could get the full story. Before he could start talking Ginny jumped up to grab the hot chocolate and her wand. Sitting down next to Draco, she instinctively grabbed his hand to coax him to talk.

"It was horrible Gin," Draco began as a dark look of pain crossed his face, "Voldemort punished me for my insolence…after my father tortured me first. When I arrived late, Voldemort was already in a fit about something and showed no mercy to my lateness. He accused me of diverting his call and being a disloyal follower. He ordered my father to prove his allegiance and torture me." Ginny gasped as Draco described the horrors of the Cruciatus curse he had suffered by his father's wand. "Voldemort was most displeased that evening and took out his rage on me."

"Why was he so angry, Draco?" Ginny prodded as she handed Draco a sip of hot chocolate. It had been her experience that chocolate helps soothe any injury.

Drinking deeply from his mug, Draco continued, "He was yelling at all his servants and walking around in a murderous wrath. He was brassed off at Dumbledore because the Order had foiled one of his plans to murder the Ministry of Magic's assistant," as Draco said that, he gave Ginny a pointed look. Ginny's eyes went wide when she recalled that Percy was now Rufus Scrimgeour's assistant. She became furious that the Order never let her in on anything, especially when it came to her own family. Ginny suppressed her anger in order to listen to Draco's ordeal.

"He said that now that the wizarding world was fully aware of his return to power, we would have to increase death eater activity and new recruits. He also was pissed that his 'loyal' followers were not offering up their children to join in his ranks. Voldemort's quest to destroy Harry Potter has increased tenfold. He believes that Potter is Dumbledore's weakness and if Voldemort can finally succeed killing Potter, that will be Dumbledore's ultimate downfall. Unfortunately, Voldemort has decided that I need to play a role in this plan and bring Potter to him to prove that I am loyal to his cause. My father believes that this is my chance to bring glory to the Malfoy name because I have been a disgrace so far." At this point, Draco dropped his head into his hands and let out a cry of frustration.

Ginny sat stunned as she took in this new information. She had so many questions to ask and felt that Draco had more to say, but didn't know how to put it into words.

"What is Voldemort having you do to, uh, kill Harry?" Ginny asked as her voice wavered.

"Voldemort told me that in order to prove myself as a loyal follower, I would have to come up with my own fail-proof plan to bring Potter to him.. Damnit Gin! This isn't what I wanted for my life at all! I don't mind being branded with the mark, but I don't want to kill the only hope for the wizarding world either! I have no fucking clue what to do!" At this point, Draco picked up his empty mug and threw it across the room. "Excellent hot chocolate, by the way," he added with a tired sigh.

"Draco, don't get off topic," Ginny warned, "We need to figure out what to do. What are the consequences if you don't complete the mission?" Ginny had a feeling she new what Draco's answer was going to be and dreaded the words she knew were coming.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Draco whispered.

An idea occurred to Ginny and she was determined to set it in motion, "How long do you have to complete your mission?"

"I have until graduation. I just want this to go away. I know you want to help Ginny, but how can you?"

"Snape," Ginny said simply, "You can use Snape's position as a spy for Dumbledore to your advantage. He was at the summons, I'm assuming, and is expecting you to ask him for help."

"How is involving Snape getting me any closer to killing Potter?" Draco asked.

"You are going to tell Snape that you know that he is a spy for the order and tell him that you also have an interest in switching sides. That way, you can get in closer to Harry and if word gets back to Voldemort that you've gone to the light side, you can tell him that you're just pulling the wool over Dumbledore's eyes to get to Harry."

"But what if Snape is actually working as Spy for Voldemort? Won't that fuck me over in the end? Draco was secretly relieved that Ginny was such a smart witch because he was beginning to see the silver lining amongst the dark stormy clouds.

"It doesn't matter who Snape is working for, as long as you're protected. Also, Dumbledore trusts Snape and that should be enough proof that he isn't working for Voldemort."

"This sounds like a good plan, but Voldemort will want more evident results. He wants to know that he will finally be able to get his reptilian hands on Potter and finish him off." Draco was beginning to regret being a death eater now more than ever because he had dragged Ginny into all of this. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were glimmering with adventure, excitement, and fear. Intrigued, Draco leaned forward to hear more of Ginny's master plan.

"I know he'll want proof that you're doing your mission Draco… that's you're going to give him me." Ginny said with a tone of finality.

"Ginevra, NO!" Draco shouted. Thank Merlin his room came equipped with a silencing harm. "I will not hand you over to the cruel hands of Voldemort. I want you to stay protected from his wrath!"

"You don't understand Draco, you're not handing me over as a prisoner. You're going to present me to Voldemort as a new Death Eater."

A/N sorry if this seems like there are a lot of loose ends or if it seems a bit rushed, I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning. Lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
